


mother bird

by arochill



Series: Lakefront (Modded SMP) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Elytrian Phil Watson, Flash Fic, Gen, Hybrids, ModdedSMP is interesting and I don’t have time to write a long fic for it so have this, No Dialogue, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochill/pseuds/arochill
Summary: they’re lost, and lonely, and phil thinks that just maybe they will fit under his wings. it’s been a while since he had a large family, but this group of hybrids just might be it.
Series: Lakefront (Modded SMP) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157234
Comments: 22
Kudos: 413





	mother bird

It was painfully easy to look at these hybrids, all mismatched and lost and unsure of their place in the world, and take them in under his wings. It had been a while since Phil last had people to take care of – not since Tommy left, small wings tucked behind his behind, searching for adventure and something  _ new. _

He knew that they probably didn’t need help. Didn’t  _ want  _ help. They were older than Tommy had been when he left. They knew what the world was like, and they didn’t need a man with too big wings watching out for them.

But Ranboo looked at him from beneath a tree, his body sizzling from the water droplets that fell through the leaves. And there was a light in his eyes as Phil lifted his wings above the ender-hybrid’s head, shielding Ranboo from the rain. Ranboo asked if he wanted to go mining with him. There was a trust between them that Phil didn’t understand when he went into those caves, wings brushing the room uncomfortably, and Ranboo offered to protect him.

(No one had ever offered to protect  _ him,  _ instead of the other way around.)

But Wilbur sat in the shallow ends of the river, watching Niki swim around. Wilbur, who asked if Phil had a spare bucket hat when they met. Wilbur, with sunburns showing on the side of his neck, flickering in and out of visibility. Wilbur, who, just like Ranboo, looked at his wings in awe when he lifted them over the phantom hybrids head. They had only known each other for a day but Wilbur called him mother bird and some part of Phil  _ soared  _ upon hearing it.

Niki looked at him through soaked, pink hair, and smiled with the brightness of the sun when he brought back items from the mainland that she could not reach. He felt like she might be crying when he brought her blackstone from the nether, but with the water surrounding him Phil couldn’t be sure.

It was strange, meeting these hybrids. It had been him and Tommy for so long. But it was almost  _ natural  _ to see these kids – because they  _ were  _ kids, compared to him – and feel the need to watch out for them.

There was a lake, at the centre of the world. Niki called it home – she had never really known anything else. Phil wasn’t entirely sure about it, but the rest of his friends, his  _ family,  _ all seemed to accumulate around that lake.

Phil looked up above that lake, at the hybrids gathered nearby, and decided he was going to create a home above the lake in the sky.

A little way away from the lake, in their tree house, he saw Tubbo and Tommy. They were laughing as Tommy floated down from the top of their home gently. He looked at Wilbur, sat in the lake, speaking with Niki. He looked at Ranboo, playing with eyes of ender as he waited for Phil to help him in his search for the Stronghold that the ender hybrid wanted to make a home in.

Phil stretched his wings, shot into the air, and looked over the lake. As different as they all were, as lost as they had been, they didn’t look quite as lonely.

He knew that in the coming weeks, he would continue to watch out for them. And he would do so for as long as they allowed him to. Wilbur calling him  _ mother bird  _ had never been more accurate.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> (when i have time and ideas i am going to write something bigger for Origins SMP. i swear.)


End file.
